


It Happened Once in a Book Shop

by Imhyperdearie



Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, F/F, blackpepper - Freeform, bookshop!au, peptasha
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-11
Updated: 2014-04-25
Packaged: 2018-01-18 23:40:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1447189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imhyperdearie/pseuds/Imhyperdearie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bookshop!AU</p>
<p>Pepper Potts is the co-owner of Cheshire Potts Book Shop along with Tony Stark who owns 88%, when one day a sophisticated red-head walks in. Pepper finds herself wanting to know more after a brief discussion of the Alice kind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bookshop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They met in a bookshop, exchanged quotations, and went about their merry days.

The bell chimed and the sound reverberated off the ageing shelves and dusty tomes skirting the walls. _Click. Click. Click._ She heard the quiet footsteps from her spot under the desk and hurriedly reverted to an upright position. Immediately struck by the shocking red of the woman's hair she began to greet the customer,

"Welcome to Cheshire Potts Book Shop, where we begin at the beginning and stop at the end."

The woman cocked her head curiously, and quirked her lips at the receptionist,

"How can you ever finish if you don't begin in the first place?" she retorted, glancing at the lady's name badge she returned the amused gaze and playfully continued,

"Now, Miss Potts, may I enquire as to the whereabouts of the crime fiction?"

"A curious one I see," Potts smirked taking in the smart dress of the woman opposite. Average height made to look taller with the aid of a belt cinched at the waist, that only served to accent the smooth curves hugged by a flattering black material and ivory blouse, "Third book shelf and on your left." The red haired woman gave an elaborate bow, turned on her heel, and waltzed off between the paper lined oak. The bookseller stared until the other woman was out of sight. It didn't occur to Miss Potts until she arrived back at her flat, she never got the stranger's name. Mentally she added a tally mark to evergrowing list of maddening impossibilities. One she desperately wished she had the power to change.

 

\-------------

 

 _Ding._ The ever present bell above the door rang out for the third time that day, and Miss Potts sighed under her breath, placing the thick tomes she had been stacking back on the trolley before leaving from her hiding place between the shelves to greet the customer. Pleasantly surprised when she recognised the red head from a few weeks prior, she walked briskly to the desk trying not to seem too eager. In her defense it had been a while since someone had caught her eye in such a way.

"How do you do?" she asked, offering her hand for a brief shake. The other woman looked bemusedly at the receptionist, took the offered hand and curtsied, playing along with the charade.

"I hope you're not much tired, Miss Potts?"

 _'Ah, now I can get her name, quick Pepper, grab the chance.'_ she thought. Continuing with the references she said, "Contrariwise, thank you for asking, Miss-?" trailing off, hinting at the request of a name, the tilt of her head betraying the intensity of her curiosity.

"Romanoff. Natasha Romanoff."

"Pepper Potts, but you already knew my last name."

"If it's all right with you, Miss Potts, I'll simply call you your first name?"

"Just Pepper? Certainly, if I may address you by yours."

"Of course."

"Now that's sorted, is there anything I can help you with this fine day, Natasha?"

\-------------


	2. It Happened Once in a Coffee House

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is basically a continuation of the first chapter except we've moved onto lunch/coffee. Sort of.  
> (If you've already read this I apologise there were only one or two words I wanted to change in this... I'll try better next time)

They didn't meet again for a few months, both unaware that they kept the other in their thoughts. It was pure luck that a rainy day, a missed bus, and one coffee down a shirt later that the two of them ended up in the same coffee shop at the same time. One stood behind the other within arms reach, Miss Romanoff in slim fit trousers, Miss Potts in a coffee coloured blouse courtesy of one Tony Stark. The rain spattered down the windows, a symphony of water and glass interspersed with the chatter of the patrons enveloped in the bitter aroma of double shot espressos. They drew closer to the tills, one clutching a chicken tikka wrap, the other clasping a blueberry muffin. Each inch of movement was one inch closer to purchasing their food and ordering their coffees.

  
"Next please!" Out of reach. The strawberry blonde woman paid by card, the scarlet one with cash. Miss Potts turned slowly and precariously balancing here beverage on her arm, hand holding her muffin whilst the other tried to close her purse, and she swanned over to the window stools. Miss Romanoff on the other hand, placed her purchases temporarily on the table behind her, then turned to the sidebar to pour two packets of sugar into her coffee. She stirred twice before collecting her wrap and waltzing out of the shop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do apologise for the short chapter, I can't seem to write lately.  
> I also apologise for that ending, it was uncalled for.

**Author's Note:**

> Please forgive the awful characterisation... I'll try to write in American English for this as it's set in America (I'm afraid I'm painfully British with my spelling as I live in England), but if I slip up please let me know.


End file.
